Nowadays, electrical connectors are widely used in a variety of electronic equipment, and the signal transmission rate is faster and faster with the development of electrical connectors. The existing electrical connector assembly generally includes an insulating body, upper and lower rows of terminals fixedly arranged in the insulating body, a middle shielding sheet fixedly arranged between the two rows of terminals, an outer shell wrapping the insulating body, and a cable soldered with the terminals. Generally, each row of terminals includes at least one ground terminal, at least one power terminal and multiple signal terminals.
Each ground terminal and each power terminal will be soldered separately with a wire, thus the wires are densely arranged, and occupy a very large space, which is not conducive to the miniaturization design of the electrical connector. Further, the signal interference will be caused when each wire transmits signals, and thus the shielding of signal interference is relatively difficult due to the dense arrangement of the wires.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.